1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape dispensers for dispensing lengths of adhesive type tape, and, more particularly, to a tape dispenser that has the means to form a tab on the end of the outstretched tape to prevent the tape from accidentally adhering back to the tape roll.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Finding the end of adhesive type tape made of plastic or other flexible materials, that has adhered to the tape roll can be frustrating, time consuming, and sometimes impossible. The end of thin, and sometimes transparent, tape is particularly hard to locate and lift off the roll to enable the user to unwind additional tape from the roll. Frequently, the roll has to be discarded and replaced with a new roll where the end can be found and grasped.
The problem has been addressed in many ways. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,956 Rosen discloses an adhesive tape where a stretched elastic thread along the length of the tape contracts and puckers the cut end of the tape to enable the end to be grasped. This solution requires a special manufactured tape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,462 Dills discloses a reusable tape tab that can be repeatedly attached to the end of the outstretched tape. Such tabs can be easily misplaced and lost.
The present invention has to do with the particular type of tape dispensers where the outstretched tape passes under the cutter with the adhesive side of the tape facing down. Such dispensers usually have positioning projections protruding from the base sides and located under the adhesive side of the tape to support the tape when it sags or falls. After the tape cutter severs a length of tape, the loose end of the remaining outstretched tape is then supposed to adhere to these positioning projections and remain in position to be grasped and pulled. There is a severe problem in that the adhesive side of the tape accidentally touches and adheres to these positioning projections as the tape is being pulled from the roll. Also the outstretched end of the tape can accidentally pull back from, or between the positioning projections and then adhere to the tape roll.
Of course the outstretched end of the tape can be folded back to create a tab by the operator using his fingers. However, on the type of dispenser where the non-adhesive side of the tape is in contact with the cutter above it, it is difficult to grasp any portion of the tape except the adhesive side. The fingers then adhere to the tape and it is difficult to fold the tape to form the desired tab.
Usually a new unused roll of tape is sold with a short paper tab adhering to the end of the tape to form a nonsticking end tab so the user can grasp the end of the tape to unwind it from the roll. This tab is available only once for the first length of tape pulled off the roll.